The Locket Of Identity
by stacybitch
Summary: Dumbledore's youngest daughter has been in a coma for the past two years. Can she remember everything she has forgotten? Can her doctor help her remember her past? Will he help her feel again? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Obliviation

The Locket Of Identity

Chapter One

The room was dark and warm, yet she didn't feel safe. She never felt safe anymore. With a war going on around them, who could feel safe. Everyone knew that _he_ was back, but they werenot doing anything about it. None of them were. Nobody were taking any precautions to protect their families.

Suddenly, the dark room filled with light, causing her to blink. Her eyes had grown accustom to the darkness. She sat up in bed, and glanced towards the doorway.

"You not asleep yet?" The deep caring voice sounded. She did nothing but watch the old wizard enter the room. "It's almost two in the morning." She felt an extra weight on her bed. "Trouble sleeping?"

She shook her head. "No. Just haven't tried to sleep." That earnt her a dissapointed sigh. "I've got too much on my mind to sleep." She announced.

"The war?" She nodded. The old wizard moved his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her closer. "The war will be over soon, dear. And then you and Mr. Weasley will go on to get married and give your mother and I long awaited grandchildren."

She sighed, gently slipping out from underneagh his arm, before allowing her body to fall back onto the bed. She thought that they would've been together for a long time; but she wasn't shocked when he ended it all.

"We split up." She announced, glancing up at the ceiling. "Apparently, I'm too dangerous and too unpredictable." She sighed, before she turned to face him. "So, sorry but no grandkids." She managed to force a smile onto her face.

He offered her a look of sympathy, before he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, dear." He sighed. "You two were really good for each other." She raised an eyebrow at him. "You kept him on his toes whilst he somehow managed to show you a life without pain." He told her.

"Dawn River Faith Dumbledore, why are you not asleep already?" Another voice sounded from the doorway. "Any why are you not encouraging her to sleep, Albus Dumbledore?"

Dawn looked up at her father. "You're in trouble, now." She announced.

Albus smirked and chuckled. "So are you. Your mother used your full name."

Dawn's face fell quicker than she had ever known it to. It was not often that she managed to get herself in trouble with her mother; but when she did, Dawn swore that hell would freeze over. Minerva McGonagall walked further into her daughter's room. She wore her emerald green dressing gown, her greying hair loose from it's customary bun.

"So, how is it that you're still awake?" She asked, sitting next to her husband of 50-years. "You left the living area before midnight." Minerva announced, before she frowned. She quickly placed the palm of her hand against Dawn's forehead. "You're not sick, are you, Dawnie?" She asked.

Dawn sighed and pushed her mother's hand away from her forehead. "I'm sick of this whole war." She announced. Both Albus and Minerva looked at one another, and sighed. They both knew of their daughter's hatred towards the war, and if they were honeat, they too shared her feelings. "The whole wizarding community are aware of the war, but they expect witches and wizards sych as ourselves to deal with it all." Dawn announced, sitting up once more. "I'm only eighteen with two full time jobs, a part time job, _and_ I'm fighting in this war." Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sick of it, dad! I'm tired of fighting." She announced.

Albus and Minerva both exchanged looks, and sighed. Both knew what the other was thinking because they were thinking the exact same thing; _She's not meant to be fighting_. Simultainiously, they both turned back to face Dawn, taking in the sight of her.

The scar that ran deep down her upper right arm caused by Lucius Malfoy's muggle knife. The scar on her eyebrow where Bellatrix had pulled out her piercing. The black eyes caused by Fenrir Greyback. The many more cuts, scars, broken bones and bruises caused by fights past and present.

"You're right." Dumbledore sighed, breaking the silence. Both his wife and daughter looked at him, with hope in their eyes. "You shouldn't have to fight, or even know that there is a war going on around you." Minerva seemed to know what he was thinking. She placed a gentle hand on his lower right arm, and watched him pull out his wand. He pointed the wand at Dawn's temple, and sighed. "_Obliviate_."

With tears in their eyes, both Dumbledore and Minerva watched as their daughter fell forward. Her eyes closed with a look of calm upon her features.


	2. The Locket

The Locket Of Identity

Chapter Two

She couldn't understand it. She was dressed in a white, backless gown and a white sheet, with 'PROPERTY OF ST. MUNGOS' written on it. What she really couldn't understand, was why she couldn't remember anything; who she was, why she was where she was or what was wrong with her. She brought a hand up and rubbed her face. She was confused more than anything. It was as if someone had erased her memory. But that was impossible. Nobody could do that without magic, and magic did not exist, did it?

"Ah. You're finally awake." A male voice brought her from her thoughts. She looked up at him, and panic started to take over. Who was he? "My name is Robert Diggory. I've been your Healer for the past two years." The man stood besides the bed and smiled at her.

She frowned. "Two years?" Her voice croaked.

The man nodded. "You took quite a powerful obliviation. You've been in a coma for two years." He announced.

"A coma?" She asked, her face paling suddenly. "How?" She gazed at him, somehow knowing that he was the only one with the answers to her questions. And the extra fact that he was cute didn't hurt either.

Robert shot her a friendly smile. "If I remember correctly, your father attempted to obliviate you, but your mind somehow resisted the spell and closed itself off from everything, causing a body shut-down." He announced.

She started to laugh. "Spell? I may have been in a coma for two years, but I'm not stupid. There is no such thing as magic." He sighed and sat on the floot of the bed. "I may not remember a thing, but I do remember comman knowledge. The grass is green, the sky is blye, Tony Blair is Prime Minister, Queen Elizabeth is on the throne, and there is no such thing as magic." She told him.

Robert shook his head. "I wish to Merlin that magic didn't exist." He sighed. She stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you remember a Lord Voldemort?" Robert asked. She shook her head, "He was a very evil, yet powerful wizard. He started a war, which you and your family were fighting in. Many were killed, including my brother and my father." He sighed. " I gave up on magic, until my mother was almost killed. I helped fight in the final battle, alongside your friends and family."

She frowned in thought. "Who am I?" She asked. His little confession speech had confused her already confused mind.

Robert offered her a gentle smile. "Your name is Dawn Dumbledore. You are now twenty-years-old. You're one of the most powerful witches out there. You are a skilled fighter with both magic and weapons." He announced. "And just so you know, Tony Blair is no longer the Prime Minister, and Queen Elizabeth is no longer alive." He told her.

Dawn nodded, trying to accept all the information he had given her. "Right. Okay, so what happened to my family?" She asked.

The smile on Robert's face fell. "I'm sorry, but your parents died in the war. Your siblings moved away to help ease the pain." He told her, before delving his hand into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a silver locket. He reached his hand out towards her, placing the locket into her hands. "The last thing your father said was, 'Tell her that I'm sorry and that I love her'." Robert announced. Dawn quietly fingered the locket. "He asked me to give that to you, when you woke up."

Dawn looked up at him, and frowned. "I don't remember any of my family." She announced. "I can't think of their names or what they looked like." Robert frowned. "How many people survived the war?" Dawn asked.

"Quite a few." Robert announced. Dawn slowly nodded, as if she were encouraging him to continue. "Some of your old friends didn't make it. A huge memorial service was held for them. Those who made it are emotionally scarred for life. Some have even moved far away." He told her.

Dawn's eyes travelled back down to the locket in her hands. Her family and friends were obviously war-heros. Even she had been part of some sort of rebellion.

"I just wish I remember is all."


	3. Rob's Confession

Chapter Three

Rob's Confession

Even after two whole months of bedrest and physiotherepy, Dawn still couldn't move her legs as much as what she should've been able to. This left her stuck in bed, completely bored. The only thing she looked forwards to was Rob's daily visit. He would sit with her for a couple of hours and keep her company. He would make her laugh most of the time, but he would also try and make her remember what her life was like before the coma. He was doing his best to help her and she really appreciated it. He was the only friend she had. She couldn't help but depend on him.

"Tell me about my sister." Dawn looked at him, interested in what he had to say. She quickly fumbled with the locket around her neck, opening it. "That's her, isn't it?" She asked, pointing her finger at a picture of a pretty woman with urban hair.

Rob looked at the picture, and smiled. "That's Athena. Your eldest living sister. The pair of you were very close." HE eyes quickly moved to meet hers. "She took you nearly everywhere she went." He started to laugh.

"What?" Dawn asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk on her face. Rob only laughed harder. "Tell me, Rob." She started laughing, but she had no idea why.

"She even pulled me to one side and gave me 'The Talk' when we started going out a few years ago." Rob's laughter quickly faded as he realized what he had just told her.

Both their faces quickly paled, but their eyes remainded focussed on each other's. Dawn's heart gave a little jump, but it felt rather farmilliar. She had felt it before. But the pained look on Rob's fae told her that he wasn't telling her everything she wanted to know. Everything she needed to know.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "What happened?" She asked, her voice slow and no louder than a whisper.

"I broke your heart." Rob muttered. "I ran away from home, away from the wizarding world; leaving you behind." His eyes never left hers. "I realized my mistake, but I couldn't go back to you. I broke your heart when I left, but I knew that I would hurt you more by going back." He explained. Dawn bit her bottom lip. She really couldn't remember any of this, but her heart was aching. "When I finally found the courage to go back, I found out that you and George Weasley were together." He mumbled, tearing his eyes away from hers.

He quickly stood up from the bed and turned his back against her. Dawn let out a long sigh, and dropped her gaze to her hands. "I can't remember any of it." She whispered.

"I don't expect you to." Rob turned back to face her. Dawn felt tears forming. He had turned back into her doctor than her friend. "You really should try and get some rest." He started to walk away from her bed, leaving Dawn feeling lost and scared.

She had lost him; again.


	4. Sister's Reunited

The Locket Of Identity

Chapter Four – Sister's Reunited

Dawn had not seen Rob for nearly three weeks, which upset her. She couldn't help but try and remember the time they had been together. But nothing worked. This upset her more. Even the knowledge that someone was arriving someday soon to take her back home didn't cheer her up. She wanted to see Rob again and ask him everything. How they got together, how long they were together for and why he decided to run away from the wizarding world; and her.

She had even taken to borrowing a wheelchair from the person in the room next to hers and wheeling herself around the hospital trying to find him. But another one of the Healers would wheel her back to her room, before they conjured a magazine up for her to read.

But nobody visited her. The witch who served her food was the only person she saw most of the time, and she wouldn't say anything to Dawn. She would only shoot her a fake smile, place a tray of food onto the bed and quickly leave the room. Dawn wouldn't do anything with the food, apart from pull it to shreds very slowly, hoping it would cure her boredom. But it didn't. It made her feel even more sorry for herself. Sorry that she couldn't remember her past.

It was when she was slowly drifting off to sleep one afternoon when she heard the door opening did she feel a little excited, hoping that it was Rob. She sat up in bed, and watched as two women walked into the room. One with urban hair carrying a small girl, whilst the other one had blonde hair, carrying a rucksack.

They both looked at her, and smiled brightly. Dawn recognized them both from the pictures in her locket. Her sisters Athena and Haley. But the knowledge wasn't enough to cause her frown to lift. Were they the people that the Healers had told her were going to pick her up and take her home? What was she going to say to them? How was she going to say hello to them after being in a coma for two years?

Athena walked over to the bed, and sat down besides Dawn, still smiling at her. "Hi, Dawnie." She cooed, causing Dawn to mentally groan.

Then it hit her. The reason why she had mentally groaned. She remembered something. She hated that name! The dreaded name her parents had taken to calling her when she was younger. The dreaded name that her sisters had picked up on and started calling her whilst they were teasing her. The dreaded name she knew was not going to go away for a long time.

Dawn smirked. "Hi, Attie." She watched as her sister cringed. Dawn remembered that Athena hated that name. How she remembered, she had no clue. But the feeling she was receiving by remembering the penname she had given her sister years ago was incredible.

She watched as Haley dumped the rucksack on the foot of the bed and walk around to Athena, softly taking the little girl from her sister. "Who's the bean?" Dawn asked, raising an eyebrow at Athena.

Both Haley and Athena looked at each other, before they burst into a fit of laughter. "That _bean_ is my two year old daughter, Selena." Athena smiled back at Dawn. "That makes her your niece, Dawnie."

Dawn looked at the little girl, and smiled gently. Rob had told her that there were not many Dumbledore's left in the world, so it was nice to see one of her family producing a child who had Dumbledore blood running through their body. But that child was two years old. Had she known her niece before? Is that why both Athena and Haley had laughed at her?

The door opened once more, causing all four of the girls to turn their heads to face whoever was coming into the room. To Dawn's delight, it was Rob. She smiled brightly at him, but he didn't smile back. He looked at Athena and Haley and frowned.

Athena stood up from the side of the bed and glared at him. "What the hell are you doing here?" She ground her teeth at him, causing Rob to squirm under her glare. "Don't you think you've caused Dawn enough heartbreak? She doesn't need you coming in to visit her, giving her false hope!" Athena's voice had risen to a shout.

"Actually, I'm her Healer." Rob mumbled, looking at Dawn. "I've been looking after her for the past two years." He announced.

It was Haley's turn to glare at Rob. "Two years? She's been here for two years and it's only just this week we've been notified of her whereabouts?" Dawn looked back at Rob, their eye contact not breaking. "For two years we've thought that she was lost in the war. That she had been killed and her body had been destroyed!" Haley was screaming now.

Athena looked from Dawn to Rob and frowned. "Leave the room, Rob." Her voice was no longer loud, but quiet yet dangerous. It was then Rob tore his gaze away from Dawn and glanced towards Athena. "We're taking her back home to where she belongs." She announced.

Rob sighed and turned his head back to Dawn. "I'm sorry. I wish everything was different." He apologized before he quickly left the room, leaving Dawn more confused and broken than ever. She stared at the door for a few minutes, wishing he would come back in and smile at her once more.

"Ignore him, Dawn." Athena had opened up the rucksack and had pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. "Get dressed. Kenny is waiting in the Muggle car outside."

Dawn glanced at the clothes her sister was holding out to her, and sighed. This was it. She knew that she would never see Rob again. But then again, he had lied to her family. He had not told them that she was still alive.

She quickly reached out and took hold of the clothes, tears pricking her eyes as she did so. She may have loved Rob in the past. But this was the future. She didn't love him anymore.


	5. She Remembers

The Locket Of Idendity

Chapter Five - She Remembers

The half empty bottle of muggle Vodka was the only friend that Rob had at the moment. Since he had lost the only person he had loved slmost three weeks ago, his life had been going downhill. He had been put on suspension from the hospital, he was behind on the monthly rent for his flat and he was slowly losing his friends. He couldn't go to his family. Most of them had been killed in the war. The ones who had survived the war were either in a home for the elderly or had moved away to get away from the memories. Rob had lost nearly everything. The only thing he could hold on to was the hope that Athena and Haley would allow him to see Dawn.

_'I wonder if she remembers anything about us before Dumbledore obliviated her.'_ Rob wondered as he stared longingly at the bottle in his hand. Merlin, he hoped so. They did have some great times. The picnic in the very park he was slowly wasting away in. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered how it started pouring down with cold rain just as they had started eating. Dawn had just lay back on the blanket and laughed, throwing soggy bread at him.

"Hey, mister!" The feeling of someone poking his arm brought Rob out of his memories and back into reality. He glanced up at the owner of the poking finger. "I lost my auntie." Rob frowned slightly. The child looked farmilliar. The shoulder-length brunette hair and the clear blue eyes. Her face was a little dirty, but what child's face wasn't. "Can you help me?" The child asked, rather sweetly.

Rob nodded his head slowly, and was about to stand up when he heard someone shouted. "SELENA!" He knew that voice. In fact, he knew it very well. His heart jumped a little and a small smile graced his features. "SELENA!" He heard the voice shout out again. He glanced down at the child, and patted her on the top of her head. "Oh Merlin, you scared me half to death!" Even in his drunken state of mind, Rob could distinguish the dirty blonde hair, the skinny figure, the pretty face and the pale skin. "Don't you ever run away from me again. I don't wanna go back and tell your mother that I lost you."

"She was looking for you." Rob's speech was slurred. The blonde looked up at him, and frowned. "Hello again, Dawn." Rob managed a drunken wink, before he collapsed back onto the bench that had been supporting him for nearly three hours. "That bitch of a sister got you playing babysitter?" He raised an eyebrow as he took a rather large swig of the Vodka.

Dawn reached out and took the bottle from his lips, and glared at him. "My sister is not a bitch, Robert." She looked around quickly, before vanishing the bottle.

_'Trust you to worry about whether Muggles are watching you perform magic, Dawn. That really did - and still does piss me off.' _Rob closed his eyes and mentally groaned, as he remembered Dawn's abillity to break into even the toughest mind. "I'm sorry, Dawn. I am just really drunk at the moment and I needed something to mentally rant about." He apologized as quickly as possible. He had been on her bad side before, and he paid. His ass-cheek was sore for weeks. "Look, Dawn. I really do miss you. I care about you and everything that goes with it."

The change in subject surprized Dawn. She looked at him, wide eyed as she picked Selena up off her feet and swung her onto her hip. "That's nice, Robert. But you are, as you said, really drunk and you just need something to rant about." Rob watched as the tears formed in her eyes as these words. "The truth is, I still care about you too. But I still can't remember what the hell happened between us. And if it's as bad as what Athena makes out, then I really don't want to know." The tears fell down her cheek just as her voice began to break. Rob quickly stood to his feet and moved to comfort her. He was a little surprized as she pushed him back. "No, Robert! I don't want a hug from you, or a promise that things will be fine. Because I know that they won't be!"

Rob's eyes widened slightly, just as Dawn's did. _'She remembers.'_


	6. The Most Painful Memory

The Locket of Identitiy

Chapter Six The Most Painfull Memory

"Aunty Dawn?" Selena looked from Rob to Dawn. "Are you okay?" She asked, squirming slightly against Dawn's hipbone, causing Dawn to wince slightly as a shot of pain rushed through her.

Rob looked at Dawn's pained expression. "You've lost a lot of weight." He announced, onto recieving the killer glarehe knew so well. "You shouldn't have her on your hip. She could easily-"

"Shut the hell up!" Dawn growled at him. "Who are you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do?" Rob felt his stomach drop and his whole body froze. "I am my own person, Robert! If I want to lose weight, I will lose weight; If I want to hold my neice on my hip, I will hold her on my hip!"

Rob fell back onto the bench and sighed. He knew, from personal experiance, not to anger Dawn even more. He didn't want to go home with carrots for fingers. But, being in the drunken state that he was in, he couldn't help but lash out.

"You know what your problem is? You're too far up your own ass to care about other's feelings!" He jumped to his feet, surprized he didn't stumble or fall. "You were bound to lose the baby! Fighting all day, working all night! You didn't care that I was worried about you! You never slept or ate! You came home every night hurting! It killed me to see you like that!"

Dawn's face quickly paled. Rob quickly realized what his mistake had been. She didn't remember. Selena shook her head quickly, whilst trying her hardest to kick Rob.

"What happened?" Dawn asked, all traces of her anger had vanished. She gently placed Selena on her feet, before she fell onto the bench, her eyes out of focus.

Rob sighed as he allowed his body to fall onto the bench besides her. "It was only meant to be a tracking mission. A dimple couple of hours following a Death Eater." He ran a hand across his face. It was painful for him to talk about it. "You were missing for almost three days. Your parents ordered the search party. You were found half-dead in the middle of what looked like a blood-bath." Rob chanced a glance at Dawn. She had not moved from her position. Her features remained expressionless, but her eyes were screaming. He gently wrapped an around her shoulder and gave her a gentle hug. "We got you to a hospital as quickly as possible, but it wasn't quick enough." Tears began to fill his eyes. "The Healers told me and your family that you had lost the baby. Your parents had no idea you were pregnant. You were young at the time as well. You had given up education to help in the war. Your father litterally took me outside and gave me the biggest row I had ever had."

Dawn looked up at him. Rob knew that she was scared. "What happened then?" She asked, her voice broken.

"Your family hated me for getting you pregnant." Rob smiled gently at her. "That hatred continues to this day. Your father forgave me before he died. Your mother never forgave me. Your sisters will never forgive me." He sighed. "Even Selena - "

"Kiss me." Dawn interrupted him. Rob looked at her, confused. "I mean it." Dawn bit her bottom lip. "I want you to kiss me. I think that maybe I might be able to remember some things afterwards." She explained. "And, you want me to remember, right?" She asked, frowning slightly.

Rob nodded slowly. Of course he wanted her to remember. Even if the only thing she would remember was the most painful thing they have ever gone through. She would at least remember something about their time together.


End file.
